Fantasy University Chronicle of Knowledge Updates
Fantasy University News 4/16: Final Hints *Components of the Schnitzel Picture *Components of the Brunch Basher Vuvu Zela (Official Rep) 1 hour ago After much discussion, yes. Hints. "The Brunch Basher needs the three basic food groups: Waffles, Grits, and Bacon. The Schnitzel picture, however, is more complex. It needs three helpings of meat, two spherical and one more brick-like. Then, a base photo to stick it all on (preferably one that is already blurry), and something to make it all stick together." 6/21: Puzzle Ninjas *Release of the Shadow Chicken *Hints about the crafting of the Brunch Basher :"In honor of the recent Solstice, we've decided to release our shadowiest pet, the Shadow Chicken. However, in the spirit of not making delibarately obtuse puzzles with no apparent clues, we're just going to tell you the recipe. First, take a cooked chicken, stick some feathers on it (not the mess of feathers, just a pile), and infuse it with the essences of undead-ness. But did the undead egg come first? :Also, since we're in a hint-giving mood today, we've got a hint for crafting the Brunch Basher weapon, which remains a truly rare and mysterious entity. This powerful weapon requires the gritty, meaty goodness that onlly food-based weaponry can offer. Mmm, waffles. Eww, gritty waffles. :Happy hunting!" 4/28: A Change You Must Believe In *New pricing at the Hero Store: Discounts on further upgrades of pet houses, vaults, and beds (need to have purchased the first upgrade). : " *PUTTING ON SERIOUS HAT* : As some of you have noticed, the recently released Petdominium costs fewer Hero Points if you already have the Pethouse upgrade. : Upon receiving player feedback, we are now using the same logic in the Hero Store pricing for bed upgrades AND Dorm Room vault upgrades (with even a discount if you fo the upgrade route). Neat! : There's no downside to investing in any Dorm Room upgrade, so take a gander at the revamped Hero Store today! : *REMOVING SERIOUS HAT* : Falafel! " 4/26: Guitar Shredding Werewolf Explosion * Level cap raised to 16 * New hero store items. * Pet crate upgrades * New class abilities, reworked abilities * More weapons and outfits at Peso Arcade Shop and Pants 1/2 Off * New Ultimate Sausage Festival Prize * Cave of One Hit Wonders : " That's right. You heard me. Salacious E, the rockingest band in all of Elanthia is calling upon YOU to help complete their latest musical triumph, Guitar Shredding Werewolf Explosion. It is a grave responsibility, and like most grave responsibilities, come with a Bulleted List. *A super sweet level cap elevation! Battle your way to sweet 16 *Lots of new hero Store items just for you! Need a healthy healing of Autotune damage? Robots? Care for a brand-spanking new Quee-Pain? Additional teaser!? Check our the Hero Store today! *Pet crate upgrades through level 16! (Now auspiciously located under the 'Pets' tab in the Hero Store) *New class abilities for some, re-worked abilities for others! *Higher-level weapons and outfits purchasable at Pants 1/2 Off and the Peso Arcade Shop! *Higher-level healing items throughout the land! *A new ultimate Sausage Festival prize! *An ancient evil baddie lurking in the cave of One Hit Wonders. Good Luck." Maintenance 21:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) 4/22: To the Cloud! ...wait... *F.U. up again. : "As many of you already know, F.U. was down for the majority of the day yesterday due to an outage in an entire region of Amazon services. Specifically, the services set up to prevent outages in entire regions. : We're not going to say this was Skynet's fault, but mainly because we're pretty sure it can sense fear. : Anyways, things should be stabilizing now, but you may still run into the occasional Application Error. If so, be patient, squeeze your homemade Stress-Quee, reload the page, and resume your regularly scheduled zany adventures!" ''4/19: Two Things'' *Removed Chat link *Added new pet : "Thing 1: : Remember that annoying in-game Chat link? Neither do we! : Thing 2: : It has come to out attention that certain other companies have been using "Potato Sacks" to market their products. To that, we respectfully rebut: : Salacious E's Guitar Shredding Werewolf Explosion drops April 26th! Get a Quee-Pain of your own, and help them make the album a success!" ''4/8: Dailies- How Do They Work? *Organized Recipe Page alphabetically *Reduced Daily timers *Optimized database : "Greetings F.U.ers! Just wanted to pop in with a few random, although all amazingly cool, enhancements and tweaks that have gone into the game recently. Ladies and gentlemen- BEHOLD! *'Recipe Page- Organized!' We've heard your cries of terror and revel in the knowledge that they will now be silenced. Recipes now automatically organize alphabetically! Our thanks to Dewey Bluesteel tof his pivotal contributions. *'Daily Timers- Reduced!' In an effort to encourgage predictability and consistency in your lives, the reset timers for all daily activities have been reduced! Timers affected inclure all daily quests, Raiders for the Lost Shark'' and the Daily Door Prize. *'Database- Optimized!' In order to make exploring Elanthia infinitely faster, we have recently purged the number of ludicrously inactive players. We'll miss them dearly. Our servers, however, will not. *'Honorary Mentions- Mentioned!' Congratulations to the members of Pwny Slaystation, who were the first to complete the Raiders for the Lost Shark Guild Raid! The Land Shark is humbled by your dedication." ''4/6: The Art Show Has Begun! *Added new quests: Prof. Mossel Bobross' quest line *Added new gear *Updated PvP system : "F.U's Headmaster is pleased to announce the grand unvieling of Professor Bobross's 'Student Art Gallery! Any students level 10 and up are welcome to visit the Gallery, located in the Art Department on campus! Here's what's inside! *'''Quests! Tap into your creativity with Professor Bobross as he teaches you about the magic of zombie still life drawings and ultimately helps you unlock your dormant imagination! *'A Daily Boss Fight!' Face off against the diabolical Turpenstein to retrieve Bobross's daily dose of liquid courage! *'Gear!' We're keeping these a secret for now, but they're in there! Don't forget to check the Hero Store! *'New Art Style!' We're excited to announce that some of the artwork for the Gallery was done by the F.U. team and our families. Make fun of our kids' art skills and we WILL delete you character, so help us. <3 *'Misc. Stuff!' We've also updated the PvP system! You can now hover over opponents to view their stats! Info-tastic!" ''4/4: Raiders for the Lost Shark'' : We've got so many cool updates that Mr. Bulleted List has been bugging me all day for his time in the spotlight. Shine on, you crazy list! *'NEW GUILD RAID!' **Deep within the Jungle of Trainwreck there is a shark. **Yes, I said a shark. **That shark has a task for interested guilds, but time is of the essence! **Does you guild have what it takes to top one of the leaderboards? Send your guild leader into the Jungle today! **For the raid, preferably. *'THE BUFF-O-MATIC COMETH!' **You see that weird vending machine-looking dude in you Guild Hall?! He totally has a purpose now! **In the Hero Store, there are new Pallets that you can buy to stock your personal Buff-o-Matic! **A Guildie can then retrieve an item or items from the Buff-o-Matic once every 24 hours. *'PvP IMPROVEMENTS!' **...we made some! ''4/1: FU + PVP = FuPvP! : At long last, FUPvP has arrived! It can be accessed by the new button on your top bar! What exactly ''is it, you ask frantically? I'll let my dear friend, Mr. Bulleted List tell you! *'Fight' or HUMILIATE! - Two ways to assert your dominance over your fellow students: a regular Fight or a Humiliation for when you really want to rub their nose in it. *'REWARDS!' - Fighting in PvP will give you XP, Fubars, and Items! Humiliations give better rewards but have higher risk! *'LEADERBOARDS! '- Brand spankin' new PvP leaderboards can be found on the PvP Page! Claw your way to the top, leaving nothing but tears and wedgies in your wake! *'Exact REVENGE!' - The new PvP Log will show you who Attacked or Humiliated you with a big shiny REVENGE! 'button to let you immediately seek vengeance! ''4/1: QUEEDEMIC: Starch and Terror 3:!5PM EDT : '''WARNING! WARNING! : The Spinny Loading Potato, henceforth referred to as "Spinny Loading Potato," has become dismayed at his tiny box-like home and has BURST OUT. Reports are flooding in of the Spinny Loading Potato appearing all over Elanthia! : If you ever, you know, had a reason to want to smash its face in, now might be your chance. ''3/31: Daily Rewards, Activate! Form of: Awesomeness'' : Introducing Elanthia's hottest new game show, the [[Daily Door Prize|'Daily Door Prize']], with your host, Ray Sunburn! : Everyone, and I mean everyone, is a guaranteed winner! Every 24 hours when you click that big, green, shiny Go Play! button, you'll be eligible for a Daily Reward! : What kind of rewards, you ask? Did someone say... fubars? How about the somewhat-morbid new collectible trend, the Piece o' Pet, where you can craft together new pets you can't get anywhere else?! And did we mention... Hero Points?! : Claim your Daily Door Prize today! ''3/22: What is, in fact, a name? : Quick update for you, students! : We've made some changes to our naming system and it should be less grumpy about messing with your capitalization, restricting numbers of vowels and consonants, and allowing numbers. : It will also stub in a name at character creation (editable, of course) for those of you who just want to get in and start smashing! : To accompany these changes, there is a new item, the '''Forged Birth Certificate', available in the Hero Store that will let you change your name! See if they can enforce that late library fee now. ''3/18: Need more guild members or need more guild space? : ...then direct your attention, my dear F.U.ers, to the Hero Store and feast your eyes on our new '''Guild Upgrades'! : The patent-pending GV 9000 and Turbo 9000 will add 10 and 25 Guild Vault slots, respectively! : In addition, word on the street is that there are several bribes available to offer the Sorting Briefs to persuabe him (it? them?) to fudge the numbers and allow more than 25 people to be in a Guild! : ...in hindsight, we apologize for using the words "Sorting Briefs" and "fudge" in the same sentence. ''3/18: Bug Fixes, Engage! : First of all, we hope you're all enjoying the new challenges presented by Dyslexia's Lair! A big shout-out to '''Pwny Slastation', the forst Guild to successfully complete the Raid! They were followed closely by the Valorians. : Bravo to those Guilds and we hope to see many more popping up on the Leaderboards! Over 40 Guilds are currently competing for top honors! : Today though, we've got Bug Fixes! And lot's of 'em! *Melanie Hugglepup apparently was never taught the meaning of the word "Daily" and was not allowing players to complete quests or get them multiple times. This has been fixed. *Several, several creatures in the game have had their damage types modified, including both the damage they deal, the damage they resist, and the damage they are susceptible to. *A new encounter has been added when entering Dyslexia's Lair to prevent confusion about Adventure spending. *It should no longer be possible to get stuck outside Dyslexia's Lair if your Guild manages to smash all 144 Eggs before throwing all 144 Dogs. *Crafty players can now discover an alternative way to toast those pesky marshmallows for the Top Chef's Daily Quest. *Several items, particularly those given as Quest Rewards, have had their Fubar values reduced. ''3/15: Dyslexia's Lair! : Greetings F.U.ers! We are proud to announce the terrifying unvieling of our very first Guild Raid, Dyslexia's Lair! The Fiendish dragon Dyslexia, along with her sea of minions and younglings, awaits your Guild within the bowels of the Learning Center in Townshire ! *Guild Raids *Dyslexia's Lair Maintenance ''3/14 : Tonight, We Dine : ...in HELL! : ...but tomorrow 'we feast on the hearty carcass of our very first 'guild Raid! ' : Prepare yourself, F.U.ers! 3/2 : Are You The Fastest Shot in Elanthia? : Meat-tastic news, students! The Shooting Gallery in Bread Basket's Sausage Fesival is now open for business! For students who have not yet made their way to that giant wiener balloon in the sky, you'll need to find a way to return Braunschweiger to his post before playing his games. As for the rest of you, just head on over to the attraction and let your sausage guns fly! 3/1: Ladies and Gentlemen, Students of All Levels! : Welcome to the greatest dungeon on earth! That's right, the highly anticipated [[The Big Top|'Cirque Du Dismay ']] has opened up its flaps in townshire's Really Nice Park! What epic loot lay in store for adventurers brave enough to face the cirque's sinister ringmaster? As much as we'd love to tell, we're just going to have to put on our collective poker face for that one. : '''Coming Soon: '''As if the Cirque wasn't enough for you people, there's also a staggering amount of content coming down the ol' pipline! Become a producer on the latest album from the rockingest rockers that ever rocked, Salacious E! Tap into your creative side with Professor Bobross and the Student Art Gallery! Shoot tiny bullets made of meat at the Sausage Festival! No matter what strikes your fancy, we've got you covered! Oh, and did we mention [[Guild Raids|'Guild Raids]]? Yeah, that's happening, too. Stayed tuned, F.U.ers! =FU System Updates= December 17, 2010 12/17: Scruffy the Nerfherder Sez: :I have a prepared statement. :Completely of my own volition, I have decided that the Dorm Bed was too violently nerfed. The base healing has been raised from 300 to 400 and all of the upgrades have been scaled to match. The amount of Ability Power restored has not been changed. :Also, without any outside input, I noticed that the Nurse was getting a bit too money-hungry and was overcharging. Her costs have been reduced by 10%. :In closing, I appreciate all of the fan mail, letters-attached-to-bricks, mysteriously ticking packages, and "I really hope that's not written in blood" postcards that I've received. Please keep them coming. :Love, Scruffy December 14, 2010 12/14: Scruffy the Nerfherder Sez: :Fubar drops were entirely too high, so I have whipped them down where they belong. :The bed in the Dorm was super overpowered, so I have lowered its effectiveness. :Pets were way too comfy in their pet cages, so now a pet's top trainable level is determined by which pet cage you have. :The nurse, that harlot, was giving out healing for entirely too fair a price. Her costs have been increased and she now offers separate services for Health and Ability Power. :The shops in F.U., Townshire, and Nostalgya have had their inventories adjusted. Violently. :All pets now begin life at Level 1 out of their crates. Violently. 12/14: Updates! Get Yer Updates Here! :Hello students! Got a round of bug fixes, new features, and all sorts of important-sounding words for you today! :* Steve the Tentacle is working on a new project, for those of you who successfully completed his previous errands! :* An odd zombie has appeared hoarding something of value in Bloodbath and Beyond in the Pleasanton Mall. :* New items are available for purchase in the Hero Store! :** Potions to increase damage done by 25%! :** Potions to increase fubar drops by a whopping 50%! :** Potions to increase XP Gain by a whopping 50%! :** A full Health and Ability Power recovery item! :** Bed and Pet Cage upgrades! :** Items purchased in the Hero Store no longer count against your inventory limit! :** Weapons and armor are now upgradable from directly within the "My Stuff" page! Look for the Upgrade button! November 22, 2010 November 22nd: You Want More F.U.?! You Got It! :Hello, dear students! We are pleased to bring you a big heaping pile of new stuff! We shall present its delicious innards to you in the universally accepted game update format. Behold! The bulleted list. :* With the introduction of new content, the level cap has been raised to 14! Bask once more in the glory of XP gain! :* Nostalgya, located beyond Trainwreck, is now open for business! Provided, of course, that you can outwit its enigmatic and rather familiar gatekeeper. :* The Cable Car, a dungeon nestled deep in the heart of The Mangle, is now available! Can you decipher the riddles of the verbose, borderline-creepy Dungeonmaster? :* Townshire, embarrassed, suddenly remembered that it had a library that it never told anyone about. The Learning Center is now accessible, although it got jostled when someone let loose a giant Stone Man. :* Warden Cliff has finally invented something that works (supposedly), after toiling away in his tower. There's probably a "Great Scott!" in here somewhere if we hadn't already met our quota in the game. :* The dedicated Sausage Festival employees are staging a glorious reunion, provided, of course, that you've gone to the trouble to create them all. :* The My Stuff page has been beaten with the Pretty Stick (patent pending) and is now much easier on the eyes! :* As always, we are constantly improving game performance. Our Hamster Wrangler has been exploring every possible avenue: illicit augmentation, horrific genetic experimentation, snacks, you name it. :* Now the stuff that can't, under any circumstances, be made funny. :** Upon Auction creation, a fee will be assessed equal to 5% of item value or 5% of minimum bid, whichever is greater. :** Auctions now have a cancellation fee. :* COMING SOON! :** Guilds! :** In-Game Chat! Category:WikiBot Typocheck